regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Benson
Benson Dunwoody is a character on Cartoon Network's Regular Show. He is a gumball machine, also known as The Park's manager. As manager, he is the boss of every park worker (with the possible exception of Pops). He has a short temper and has a tendency of yelling at Mordecai and Rigby everytime they slack off. Benson made his debut in J.G. Quintel's animated short "2 in the AM PM", where one of the cashiers (voiced by Sam Marin) transformed into a prototype version of Benson after being drugged from candy. He then made his first appearance in the pilot. In the short film The Naive Man from Lolliland, proto-Pops calls his chauffeur Benson, however in the film Benson appears to be a human not a gumball machine. He is voiced by Sam Marin. He also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Fly from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance Benson is a gumball machine with pinkish purple/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome and sunken eyes. His gumballs often turn red in anger and are sometimes dropped on the ground when someone bumps into him. When he gets ferious he turns dark red and if he blushes he turns pink.The gumballs may act as facial hair for Benson, as noted by storyboarder, Benton Connor. It is also worth noting that the dispenser slot sits in a rather phallic position. The turn switch on his chest is shaped like a heart symbol, hinting that's probably where his heart is. Cartoon Network Character Page Description "Because Pops is so out of touch with the outside world, and with reality, he relies on Benson to run the park. He's Mordecai and Rigby's boss and he's always on their case." Personality Benson is highly characterized by his high-tempered personality. Whenever he gets angry, he turns red and violently screams. As revealed in "Jinx," he can get into a deadly fury when he gets too ticked-off. During this rage, he begins tearing away at anything he catches in eye shot, like ripping a book's pages, banging it on a table, and throwing it across the room, or hurling a trash can and kicking it while screaming; usually, after Mordecai and Rigby have done something wrong or fail to do their job, whether it's a big concern or a small matter, Benson always threatens to fire them. In "More Smarter", he even threatened to "tear them limb from limb" when they wrote math problems all over the house, which he referred to as "graffiti". Why he chooses to even fire his employees for small situations seems to stimulate that his lack of patience makes him believe that simply firing those who fail to meet their quota is the only way to put them in their place; however, he does have other punishments, such as dish duty for the next month or toilet duty for the next three. Due to his impatience, he usually likes to get to the point of a subject, or avoid confessions. For example in the episode "Karaoke Video", when Mordecai and Rigby apologized for what happened during their chase for the embarrassing tape, Benson angrily interrupted them, "No! No! I don't want to hear it!" But nevertheless, Benson is usually fun and very honest to accept Mordecai and Rigby on certain affairs (this makes him very different from the usual characters in other cartoons, as they are mostly linked to one personality and are hardly dynamic and complex in behavior like the Regular Show characters). Benson seems to like parties, as shown in "Meat Your Maker", where he says he was feeling festive enough to buy a festive shirt as well as splurge on extra premium hot dogs. He has also gone to McHooligans with the rest of the gang to fool around and have fun, while having an arm-wrestling match with Skips. Along with his waspish temper, he lacks an ample amount of patience. In the episode "The Unicorns Have Got To Go", Benson had been seen tied to a door and had a couple of his gumballs eaten by her Fratboy unicorn. At the end, Benson didn't bother screaming his head off at Mordecai and Rigby. In the episode "Prank Callers", his anger issues get really bad, when he rips the house phone off the wall and smashes it. He does show some respect to both Mordecai and Rigby, and the only possible reason he has not yet fired them is because when they stop being lazy, they can actually get quite a bit of work done. He often does reward them when they do work, and thanks them in return; one case in point is in "Grave Sights]", when Mordecai and Rigby earn enough money to fix the park, Benson congratulates them and gives the two pay days off. He mostly trusts Mordecai rather than Rigby since he knows that Mordecai is more responsible and hard working than Rigby. Behaving only like a regular manager, Benson is noble and far from greedy and selfish as he doesn't do anything to do real harm to Rigby and Mordecai or even his fellow workers, and just expects them to do as they're told and assigned to, and says only idle threats. However, there is a time when he decides to turn into an antagonist for that reason. In "Really Real Wrestling" Benson was pushed to the point where he was about to fire Mordecai and Rigby for sneaking out at night to go to a wrestling event (instead of watching Pops) until Pops saved Mordecai and Rigby's job's by saying that they were trying to find him. The reason for Benson's bossy personality and temper may be that he is unappreciated and not treated fairly by other people besides his fellow workers. In "Just Set Up The Chairs", when he picked up the kids for a birthday party, he tried to lighten the situation when they got stuck in traffic by sweetly saying happy birthday to the boy the kids were celebrating, but the child only interrupted and screamed, "Just drive the bus, you crazy slop-jockey!" This infuriated Benson further. Then in Dizzy, it may also be a possibility that Benson is also trying to win respect and appreciation from Pop's father, Mr. Maellard, but the chairman is just as strict and has the same least amount of trust and/or appreciation to him as he does with Mordecai and Rigby. Mr. Maellard even mistakes his name for other phrases, so it may be through all this that he yells at Mordecai and Rigby and calls them idiots as not just a fact but also to give them the same pain and no appreciation he believes they deserve for their mischief-making. It is also implied that he may blame them for his misfortunes. Usually, Benson sees Mordecai and Rigby as slackers, with one exception, which is "Benson Be Gone". Benson gets demoted by Mr. Maellard as a result of Mordecai and Rigby's mishaps that happened in Season 1 (e.g. $500 worth of prank calls, holes in the wall, as well as Mordecai driving a car into the third story room where Mr. Maellard and Benson were talking in the same episode). As a result, Benson involuntarily spends time with Mordecai and Rigby and learns that they aren't true slackers, but elect to choose when they want to work, subsequently leading to Benson adopting their relaxed life. But Benson thinks that Mordecai and Rigby are slackers, and adopts this lifestyle instead; not working at all, instead of doing partial work like Mordecai and Rigby do. This results in having him fired. At the end of the episode, Benson, who realizes his mistake, recovers his usual strict personality, but allows Mordecai and Rigby to slack off just once to turn them back to normal. Yet even still, Benson finds the duo as slackers. Even though he has common sense, Benson is very ignorant. As it turns out, most of the delinquency and mayhem that happens from Mordecai and Rigby are actually his responsibility since they happen on his time. He is especially not familiar with video games, as he mistook The Hammer, a final boss in a game Mordecai and Rigby and the others are trying to beat, as being involved with work, which is not an equally familiar word for Mordecai and Rigby. And as described above, Benson thinks Mordecai and Rigby are slackers, despite the fact that they do work only when they feel like instead of avoiding any work at all so when he tries to adapt to their style, he thinks they are just slacking off, and makes it his life, thus having him fired; though, he changes his mind when he realizes it is a bad idea. Through his ignorance and high-temper, Benson would yell at Mordecai and Rigby when they succeed in dealing with a situation, which even Benson would not be so bothered about. He would especially punish Mordecai and Rigby, even after they have learned their lessons. In "The Unicorns Have Got To Go," after the unicorns are defeated and after Mordecai and Rigby apologized for their mistakes, Benson thinks they did else, and punishes the duo by hosing them to snap them out of any drunkness they might have had (though they did not). He even threatens them to clean up the mess made by the unicorns or he would kill them. Benson has two flaws due to his ignorance, in regarding his actions and the employees he would use. One is trusting Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost as acceptable employees, despite the fact that they are much as slackers as Mordecai and Rigby are and they fool him easily. Another sign of ignorance can be a very obvious mistake: delegating Mordecai and Rigby to park Mr. Maellard's car when Benson was specifically instructed to park it. The obvious mistake they would make was ignored until Benson himself realizes it when he informs Mr. Maellard; this cost him his job by having him demoted. As Mr. Maellard appointed Benson to be the park manager, he was also appointed to keep it both upkeep and to take care of Pops, due to his childlike naivete. There are times when Benson is patient with Pop's continuous, naive mistakes, and there are times when he instructs him to come with him in a fatherly fashion when his times with Mordecai and Rigby go rough so Benson, despite being decades younger than Pops, is more like a parent/babysitter figure to him. Benson is also worked up about everything when he sees something an immature park member does that really irritates him. He comes over and shouts at the park member to stop the nonsense or he/she is fired for example: STOP SCREWING AROUND OR YOU'RE FIRED! although he doesn't usually act like a real business manager when he/she says this: "Get back to work or you're fired!" Benson has a mysterious past due to his revealed talent at drumming and stick hockey . In 8 July 2013,Some Group is Arrive in City.They go to Park when Modecai is Cleaning the Mash.and they Shock from This Tour full of Gumball and Call Benson,Benson Came when He Shock if one of the Group member is Veronica and Yell to Her but She Doesn't hear. So They Dicide to follow the Bus and meet in The Museum of Garret Bobby Ferguson,Veronica is also Shock when that Happens.The Funniest is when Benson and Veronica Hugging and want to Kiss Each other Rigby take some Camera so the Kiss is never Happened. In episode Juliagus and Maulus,Benson Broken Off his Love with Audrew cause meet with Veronica. Appearance Benson is a gumball machine (standing at 5'6"/5'7" and about 40 pounds) with pinkish purple/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome, sunken eyes and a large, straight nose that just about overlaps his mouth. The gumballs may act as facial hair for Benson, as noted by story boarder Benton Connor. It is also worth noting that the dispenser slot sits in a rather phallic position. The turn switch on his chest is shaped like a heart symbol, hinting that's probably where his heart is. When his latch is open it is considered to him being naked, as well as his private area. If shown sick, as shown in "Sandwich of Death", his gumballs will turn green. It has been hinted that Benson once had hair in "150 Piece Kit," when one of the band members of Hair to the Throne had insulted Benson by asking him, "What happened to your hair?" and calling him chrome-dome, with Benson responding that it's hereditary, although the band members were shown to all be wearing wigs at the end. Also, in Benson's flashback in "Stick Hockey", Benson was shown to have long black hair. But in "Peeps," he had some stubble where his gumballs were for a short period of time, which could've meant he was growing a beard, even though this was the only episode showing it in his real-life self. In total, there has been three times Benson had facial hair. As already mentioned, Benson had stubble for a short period of time in "Peeps." The other two times were in the episodes "Jinx" and "More Smarter," In "Jinx," he had a full beard in his negative demon form, and he had stubble in his barbaric form in "More Smarter," hinting he is able to grow facial hair. In the episode "Expert or Liar" Benson is shown ripping his hair out during a flashback after losing on a game show. Also, in "Terror Tales of the Park IV" (Unfinished Business), in Benson's flashback in which he was conversing with Mr. Maellard, he had the same hairstyle as he did in "Expert or Liar" (before it fell out), implying that this event took place before the game show and was perhaps even his first day at the park. In Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs He wears a leather jacket and leather pants. Personality Benson is easily the most short-tempered character of all. Whenever he is greatly upset, Benson loses his temper, turning varying shades of red, and always threatening to fire Mordecai and Rigby, usually by yelling, although he can be sassy and sarcastic as well. Aside from this Benson is usually calm and, in fact, enjoys being social, even with his two most disliked people. Whenever Benson is in a good mood, he'll reward his employees with time off, usually in the form of nightly entertainment or dining out. Skills/Habits *'Short Temper' - Benson is characterized by his extreme mood swings. Some notable examples are "Think Positive", when Benson almost killed himself and others because he got so angry, that he went into a freak fireball, and when he finally cracked, he yelled at Mordecai and Rigby so hard that they temporarily became tone-deaf. Also, in "Busted Cart," he got so mad at Mordecai and Rigby for pit-stopping at an arcade while he was asleep that he actually began to cry. He is shown to be somewhat psychotic, as he has a tendency to flip out in anger, a running gag in the series. An example is in "Jinx," when Rigby threw trash at him. Benson flipped out by throwing a trash can into the sky and kicking it angrily. Benson has also gotten physical with Mordecai and Rigby in "The Best Burger in the World," when he kicked them onto the ground. *'Determined' - Benson is very single-minded, which only poses as a detriment for himself, as seen in "Peeps," "Fortune Cookie," "Think Positive," "150 Piece Kit," and several other episodes. *'Drummer' - In "This Is My Jam," it is shown that Benson has a mysterious past where he was formerly a very skilled drummer. Also, in "150 Piece Kit," he proved that he could drum better than a robot with his 150 piece kit. *'Stick Hockey Expert' - Benson also has a mysterious past where he was a very skilled stick hockey player known as "The Death Dragon," as seen in "Stick Hockey." He is shown playing stick hockey with Mordecai and Rigby in "Benson Be Gone". *'Archery' - In "But I Have a Receipt," Benson uses a bow and arrow to defeat monsters. These skills were also used again in "The Dome Experiment" against several scientists and dome-workers. *'Motorcyclist' - In "Busted Cart," Mordecai and Rigby ditch Benson at an arcade and drive off toward the cart dealership, so Benson asks a guy with a motorcycle how much he wants for the bike. He then takes it, and drives full speed trying to catch up to Mordecai and Rigby. *'Bus Driver' - In "Just Set Up the Chairs," Benson has to drive a bus full of kids to the park for a birthday party. *'Stingy' - Benson is shown to be an occasional cheapskate to his workers. Despite obliging everyone to show up at Karaoke Night, he only offers to treat them with one song each, so the food and drinks are on them. In the episode "Over the Top," Benson would only pay for drinks up to $1.50. He also demands Rigby to pay for the crate of eggs he took during Halloween. However, during his streak of good luck in the episode "Fortune Cookie," he buys the whole cart of food for the gang in the restaurant. *'Cat Person' - Benson seems to be a cat person, due to all the cat portraits inside his apartment. However, this could be incorrect, as seen in "Out of Commission," when Rigby tells Mordecai about a dog they took to Cheezer's, and it ran away. The dog belonged to Benson. In "A Skips in Time", his check book has pictures of cats. In Terror Tales of the Park IV it revealed that he have a pet cat and also have a cat sitter. It shows that in Cat Videos he got addicted to watching cat videos. *'Lonely' - Benson can possibly be looking for a date. In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe," there is a hidden cameo in which Benson is looking at a page on the internet with other gumball machines, but this is only shown for two seconds. He seems interested in Audrey in "Weekend at Benson's." They were a couple for a while but they were revealed to have broken up some time before the events of "The Real Thomas". *'Slacker '- He has only been seen slacking off in the episode "Benson Be Gone," when he slacks off with Mordecai and Rigby instead of following Susan's commands. He also does it a little in "Skips Strikes," when he shouts "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with the group. Benson also shouts "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" in "Benson Be Gone" after Susan fires him. Benson shouts "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" with the rest of the group in "The Real Thomas". *'Pinball Expert' - Benson was shown to be an expert at pinball in "The Christmas Special." He played a pinball machine so the gang could cross the bridge to the lava pit. *'Partying - '''Benson finally cut loose after successfully asking Audrey out in "Party Re-Pete", after he was abducted by Party Savers and forced to serve them in clone-form as "Party Benson." By the end of the episode, Mordecai, Rigby and the "Real" Party Pete all admit Benson is the best at partying. *'Nauseous - Benson displays a tendency to get easily nauseated by a disgusting sight, as seen in "Peeps" and "Terror Tales of the Park". *'Sore Loser - '''As shown in "Dodge This", Benson is very competitive, and when he loses the dodgeball tournament, he doesn't take it well. *'Drunk on Wings - 'Whenever Benson eats chicken wings, he tends to talk in a straight-up kind of way, as shown in "Dodge This", "Gold Watch", "The End of Muscle Man", "Benson's Suit", "Men in Uniform, and The Parkie Awards. *'Trust Issues - As seen in "Blind Trust", Pops brings them to a forest and Mordecai and Rigby have to train him so Benson can trust them. The training escalates when Benson tries to walk away. * Unlucky in love - Benson has horrible luck with women, even worse so than Mordecai. His first girlfriend, Veronica, left him in a deleted scene from "Mordecai and the Rigbys", Audrey, whom he got together with in "Weekend at Benson's", broke up with him some time before the events of "The Real Thomas", and in the latter episode, his new girlfriend Natalie/Natalia was revealed to be a Russian spy. Relationships Friends Mordecai and Rigby Benson formerly strongly disapproves of Mordecai and Rigby, always screaming at them to stop slacking off. The pair have a talent for setting off Benson's short fuse. Benson even choked Mordecai in "Gold Watch". In the episode "Cool Bikes," however, he admits that Mordecai and Rigby are the coolest guys he knows of. Even though they rarely get along, it is shown in "Busted Cart" that Benson does not hate Mordecai and Rigby, he just wishes they would get along and listen to him so Benson doesn't lose his job. It should be noted when they're on their own, Benson seems to treat Mordecai with more respect and trust than Rigby. Anytime when Benson gets angry at them it is either as a duo, or it's just at Rigby. A good example is in, "Terror Tales of the Park II" when he got in a pushing match with Rigby. Benson's animosity towards the duo tends to stem from Rigby's behavior. He recognizes Mordecai's ability to get his job done if not for Rigby's bad influence on him. Mordecai loses his temper with Benson in the episode "Eggscellent," after which Mordecai later apologizes and describes Benson as "A jerk most of the time but still a good friend." In general, Benson gets along better with Mordecai and Rigby than he did earlier in the series, but still must yell and threaten to fire them frequently in order to ensure that they do their jobs and clean up the chaos wrought by their misadventures. In "Blind Trust", Benson, Mordecai and Rigby all admit they love each other during a near-death experience, and in "World's Best Boss", Rigby admits that while Benson often yells at him and Mordecai, it's usually their fault. In "Gamers Never Say Die", Benson chased them after they stole his car battery for their video game journey. Towards the end, he lists off all the interesting things he encountered during the chase, noticeably happy, and Mordecai sees how Benson mainly just wanted to hang out with him and Rigby. He does share some negative things with the two, such as with Mordecai of having broke up with their respective first girlfriend, and with Rigby of having humiliated on national TV. Pops Pops and Benson, the park managers, seem to be very good friends. Still, Pops sometimes reprimands Benson for his yelling and short temper with Mordecai and Rigby, and, rarely, Benson scolds Pops for his childish attitude. Pops once even threatened to fire Benson for his anger issues before realizing it was the wrong thing to do. Skips Skips and Benson are very good friends. Due to Skips' knowledge of the unknown, Benson will sometimes go to Skips for help. Since Skips doesn't slack off like Mordecai and Rigby, Benson has a lot of respect for him, never really yelling at him like he does to Mordecai and Rigby. Benson considers Skips to be very reliable. Dave In "Stick Hockey," Dave was Benson's student and was killed by Chong, who snapped his head off. Until then he was avenged by Benson after beating Chong in Stick Hockey game. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost don't communicate with Benson much, but they usually have his trust and respect. Even though Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost slack off more than Mordecai and Rigby, Benson doesn't seem to mind because unlike Mordecai and Rigby, they get their jobs done. But in season 3, he began to get annoyed by them. Benson seems to be annoyed with Muscle Man more than Hi Five Ghost, mainly because of his 'My Mom' jokes. In fact, Benson only showed negativity toward Hi Five Ghost when he threatened to be fired along with Muscle Man, but he still doesn't yell at him at all. He is not above getting angry with Muscle Man in the same fashion as he does with Mordecai and Rigby as he did in "Firework Run." In "The End of Muscle Man", he was sad that he thought Muscle Man was going to die, but then was furious to find out the whole thing was for his propsal to Starla and told him that "I leave this world tonight" is not a wedding metaphor. He then told Muscle Man that he owns him 12,000 dollars after he splurged most of his money on his bucket list. Guardian of Hall of Legends In "The Gang Civil War", Benson is in his office, where Guardian of Hall of Legends then confronts Benson and talks about a "team" being made. Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby Benson likes Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby for doing their work. Then, Mordecai and Rigby not doing their work. In "Fighter Fly", They are doing their work and doing a good job. They don't have the same memories and not the slacking off like their brothers, Mordecai and Rigby. They clean every mess up. Their not the slackers. Just like Mordecai and Rigby. He gave them a the appreciation plaques and he gave them a coupons of Luigi's One Free Personal Pizza with purchase of equal or greater pizza. After this, they are going to McHooligan's. Neutral Mr. Maellard Mr. Maellard strongly disproves and disgraces Benson. Just like how Benson threatens to fire Mordecai and Rigby, Mr. Maellard does the same to Benson. He calls him names such as "Bean Bag" and "Ball Bucket". He even blames Benson for everything Mordecai and Rigby do in the park. Though, in "Busted Cart," it is shown that Mr. Maellard began trusting Benson, until Mordecai and Rigby crash the golf cart. Also, in "Benson Be Gone," even after his car being totaled and a former employee being killed, Mr. Maellard shows some happiness towards Benson. Maellard also recognizes his efforts in Pops' successful inauguration of a park statue in "Dizzy". Love Interest Audrey In "Weekend at Benson's," a woman named Audrey, who lives across the hall from Benson, appears to have a crush on him, and was greatly disappointed that Benson would be unable to attend her party (having, unbeknownst to her, been knocked out by Mordecai and Rigby), as she wanted a chance to get to know him better. Mordecai and Rigby then took Benson to the party, hoping that Audrey's interest would keep Benson from getting mad at them when he woke up. When Audrey's ex-boyfriend Chuck wanted to see how manly Benson was, he challenged him to a hot food eating contest. When Benson woke up after his injury, he wanted to impress Audrey, so he continued the challenge, despite being subjected to the hallucinatory effects of Chuck's drink "The Mississippi Queen." At the end of the episode, after waking up from his hallucinations Benson discovered that he'd finally got Audrey's number. In "The Christmas Special," Audrey attends the Park's Christmas party and compliments Benson on his fearlessness for wearing the "worst sweater ever," unaware that Benson was not wearing it ironically. In "Party Re-Pete," Benson has successfully asked Audrey out on a date, and celebrates by impressing her with his party skills. At the end of the episode, after Benson has been rescued from Party Savers, he is seen partying with Audrey again. In "Skips in the Saddle", Benson claims that he is taking Audrey to a jazz concert, possibly hinting that the two may be growing closer together. However, in "Real Date", it is revealed Benson is apparently still single, meaning that they aren't dating yet, despite growing closer to one another. In "The Real Thomas", he and Audrey broke up prior to the episode. He mentions being sad for months and virtually every park employee helping him get over it through such activities as training for a marathon, but no one can recall any of this happening. Audrey is among the ex-girlfriends mentioned by Benson during his chicken-wing binge flashback visits to Dumptown in "Dumptown, USA." In "The Dome Experiment", one of Dr. Dome's workers posed as Audrey and tries to stop Benson from leaving the lab, though Benson screamed they broke up months ago. Ashley Monica Patrica Lisa Stacey Pam Roxy In "Fries Night", After Roxy found Benson after a car hit, they went to mine ingredients for french fries together. When they were working, Roxy fell in love with Benson (which is shocking because according to her phone call with her friend Crystal, fall in love with an organic is the ultimate taboo) But she thought Benson rejected her after she accidentally hits Benson's head when she tried to kiss him. Benson was extremely confused but he had to get Roxy back since she ran out of the truck. At last, they managed to share their feelings with each other and Benson explained why he wanted to eat french fries, which is to forget about Pam. They cooked french fries and ate together. The relationship wasn't clearly addressed, but they might end up being friends. Weapons *Gunmball Machine Gun *Gumball Machine Staff Trivia *Benson is spoofed on the TV show, MAD. But has only been in 1 episode (The photo below.) *In "Rage Against the TV", it's revealed that he lives in an apartment and not at the park with the others. *Benson's apartment number is 1635. *Even though Benson has anger issues, he has been shown to have a sense of humor. *Benson is first seen as a boring, regular manager, but then would be extremely loud and bad-tempered if ever angry. *In both "Dizzy" and "Benson Be Gone", Mr. Maellard says Benson's name as "Beanbag", "Bean Teen", "Beanton", "Beenson" and "Bean Bucket". *He is a skilled drummer, as seen in the episode "This Is My Jam". He says his ways of drumming are a "funny story", but was interrupted by Rigby before he could say anymore. *In "Brain Eraser", Benson's towel fell off, revealing an open hatch (which is his possible "junkmail"); this may be his equivalent of being naked. *Benson may of been the most angered in "Jinx" when Rigby threw garbage at him, trying to get him to say his name three times. *Benson might be a cat person; in "Rage Against the TV" a picture with cats on in it can be seen in his apartment. Also in "Prank Callers", the same picture of cats appears behind Benson when he is sitting in his chair. *In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe", Benson can be seen looking at other gumball machines on the computer, a hidden innuendo that suggests that Benson was possibly looking for a date. *The name Benson was taken from J.G Quintel's student film The Naive Man from Lolliland" because the Lolliland Man's driver is named Benson, later used for the gumball machine manager in the series. *He fired Mordecai and Rigby in "Really Real Wrestling", but after Pops explained everything, he rehired them. This is the first time that Benson actually keeps to his threats, despite it being taken back after Pops explains the truth. *After the events of Benson Be Gone, he had loosened up slightly - while he still gets angry if Mordecai and Rigby mess up, he is more willing to accept their apologies, and has even taken them on nights out. *He seems much nicer in "Over The Top", due to the fact that Mordecai and Rigby don't play as the main protagonists and are not causing any chaos. *In "Karaoke Video", it was revealed the Benson turns red visibly at night. *Benson's anger is usually directed at Mordecai & Rigby. However, there have been times where he has gotten angry only at Rigby; in fact, there hasn't been a time where he was only angry with Mordecai. He has gotten angry at Muscle Man at one occasion, and has to of yet been angered by Skips or High Five Ghost (though his anger may have been directed to both Muscle Man and High Five Ghost when Benson got angry with Muscle Man). *In a deleted scene from "Mordecai and the Rigbys", it was revealed that Benson once had a girlfriend named Veronica, but she left him for a business man. Due to him being a hippie, it was also implied that he was in a band; however, this has to as of yet become canon (official). The fact that he plays the drums very well (This is My Jam ) supports the band idea.But a User will be show her in Episode That's a Worker and Great 7 Wonder. That's a Worker July-8 Later *In "Skunked" Benson assigns Mordecai and Rigby with a "Roadkill Bingo" card, something the Were-Skunk says is disturbing. *In "Peeps" he's faint stomached because when Peeps uses his extra eye to rub his big eye Benson nearly pukes. *There have currently been three occurrences when Benson's gumballs came out of his hatch, twice in season one, and once in season three. The first instance was in "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" when he dropped his gumballs after almost crashing into a speeding lawn mower. The second instance is in "The Unicorns Have Got To Go" when the unicorn punks took two gumballs from Benson while he was tied up to a door. The third was in "In the House", where he vomited up his gumballs. *It is revealed in "Stick Hockey" that Benson once had hair and that he is good at stick hockey and he also has spent most of his life playing it. *Benson doesn't make one threat to fire Mordecai or Rigby in Season Three (as of now anyway). *Benson act like Donovan from Darkstalkers. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Irken Empire member Category:Park member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline